As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, conventional telephone cable management systems include a metal panel 10 defining a channel 11 attached to a wall. The panel 10 includes a base wall 12, a pair of side walls 14 extending from the base wall 12, and a plurality of tabs 16 extending inwardly from the side walls 14. The tabs 16 include trough tabs 16a and wiring block tabs 16b alternating along the length of the panel 10. A plurality of wiring blocks 20 and troughs 22 are alternately attached to the tabs 16a and 16b, respectively, and a duct assembly 24 is attached to the bottom of the panel 10.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, a wiring bundle 30 is routed in the channel 11 behind the wiring blocks 20 and troughs 22. Patch cords 26 are coupled to the wiring blocks 20 and run through the troughs 22 to wire rings 32, and then routed down to the duct assembly 24 for further routing as necessary.
The conventional cable management system has worked well in the past, but it has several disadvantages. First, the alternating trough tabs 16a and wiring block tabs 16b limit the utility of the panel to a single configuration of alternating troughs and wiring blocks. Second, the panel is only available in two sizes, i.e., a 300 pair size and a 900 pair size. A third disadvantage arises with the advent of new high bit rate data type cables that have been increasing in diameter. The increased diameter has decreased the available free space in the channel 11 behind the wiring blocks 20 and troughs 22. A fourth disadvantage becomes apparent during cable installation. When the cables are organized into their respective slots, and before the wiring blocks 20 are installed, the lack of any significant retention mechanism allows the sorted cables to fall out of their assigned positions. As a result, experienced craftspersons use wire ties or scrap wire to tie the cables into the panel. This procedure of tying the cables adds to the time required for installation and forces the craftsperson to carry wire ties or scrap wire, which is inconvenient. A related disadvantage is that the craftspersons must carry fasteners for attaching the wiring blocks and troughs to the panel, adding to the inconvenience and requiring additional parts inventory.